kandagawajetgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kandagawa Jet Girls (game)
Kandagawa Jet Girls (神田川JET GIRLS) is a PlayStation 4 game about girls competing in jet ski racing, part of the Kandagawa Jet Girls franchise. Produced by Kenichiro Takaki. Gameplay General The player controls both the Jetter and the Shooter and switches between controlling them. When the player switches to controlling the Jetter they can use boosts and drift, and when they switch to controlling the Shooter, they can use the items scattered on the circuit they obtainedKandagawa Jet Girls Launches This January, First Screenshots, Preorder Goods (Updated). Unlike in the anime, where the roles are fixed, the player can switch who is the Jetter and who is the Shooter. In free mode, they can also pair up anyone with anyoneKandagawa Jet Girls First Gameplay, Game Exclusive Characters, Comments from Takaki (Updated). The suits the girls wear absorb shock damage and they get "purged" when water guns hit them, so that they don’t feel much pain when hit by the water gunsKandagawa Jet Girls First Gameplay, Game Exclusive Characters, Comments from Takaki (Updated). Boosts The player can do tricks during your jumps to get speed boosts. If they press accel on the second start light with the right timing, they get a boost. Failing the timing doesn’t make the player start slowerKandagawa Jet Girls First Gameplay, Game Exclusive Characters, Comments from Takaki (Updated). Character and jet customization The player can make any character don any other character’s costume and hairstyle. They can change the color of the skin, clothes, eyes, eyebrows and hair. The clothes’ transparency can also be changed with the “gloss” optionKandagawa Jet Girls First Gameplay, Game Exclusive Characters, Comments from Takaki (Updated). Jets can also be customizedKandagawa Jet Girls Launches This January, First Screenshots, Preorder Goods (Updated). Game modes A free mode with racing against the CPU. The player can upload their best time to online leaderboards. This lets the player pick the rules, like selecting the circuit, the number of laps, the CPU’s strengthKandagawa Jet Girls Launches This January, First Screenshots, Preorder Goods (Updated). What's more, the player can pair up anyone with anyone in a teamKandagawa Jet Girls First Gameplay, Game Exclusive Characters, Comments from Takaki (Updated). An online multiplayer mode, with up to 4 players being able to race against each other, with casual and ranked matchesKandagawa Jet Girls Launches This January, First Screenshots, Preorder Goods (Updated). A story mode with individual stories for each pair of girls. This mode has differences from what will happen in the anime. Doing a character’s story reveals information that isn't in the animeKandagawa Jet Girls First Gameplay, Game Exclusive Characters, Comments from Takaki (Updated). The mode’s stories are narrated through dialogue scenes between the racesKandagawa Jet Girls Launches This January, First Screenshots, Preorder Goods (Updated). Limited edition The limited edition of the game contains the following things: *a 21-minutes long exclusive anime episode depicting the girls’ daily lives outside racing *2 CDs with OSTs from the game, 54 tracks in total *an artbook with over 60+ pages *a copy of the game with an alternate box cover *Kamui Kurenai and Naraku Mamiya, two exclusive limited edition characters Kandagawa Jet Girls limited edition game cover.jpg|Limited edition cover Kandagawa Jet Girls limited edition.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls limited edition 2.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls limited edition 3.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls limited edition 4.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls limited edition 5.jpg Gallery Videos PlayStation®4『神田川JET GIRLS』 オープニングアニメ|Opening 『神田川JET GIRLS』 TVアニメ第１話 先行上映&ゲーム予約開始記念生放送！|Gameplay Screenshots Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 1.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 2.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 3.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 4.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 5.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 6.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 7.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 8.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 9.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 10.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 11.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 12.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 13.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 14.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 15.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 16.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 17.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 18.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 19.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 20.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 21.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 22.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 23.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 24.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 25.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 26.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 27.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 28.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 29.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 30.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 31.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 32.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 33.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 34.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 35.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 36.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 37.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 38.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 39.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 40.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 41.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 42.jpg Kandagawa Jet Girls game screenshot 43.jpg Kandagawa_Jet_Girls_jet_customization.jpg Kandagawa_Jet_Girls_jet_customization_2.jpg Kandagawa_Jet_Girls_jet_customization_3.jpg Kandagawa_Jet_Girls_jet_customization_4.jpg Kandagawa_Jet_Girls_jet_customization_5.jpg Kandagawa_Jet_Girls_jet_customization_6.jpg References Category:Games